ojamajosfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaru Yada
Masaru Yada (矢田まさる Yada Masaru), named Justin Bailey in English adaption Magical Doremi, is a male character in the series Ojamajo Doremi. His father is often overseas and he lives with his stepmother whom he has a healthy relationship with, he is Hazuki Fujiwara's childhood friend and later becomes her boyfriend as seen in Ojamajo Doremi 16. Personality Masaru doesn't communicate well with others which makes him appear to have a cold personality. This, along with other factors, causes people to misunderstand him, thinking he is only quiet and distant. As the seires progress, it becomes more evident that he is in fact a kind person and is good at giving advice. He also can have a warm heart but gets embarassed at times when others mention it. As the series progresses, Yada becomes more social and the misunderstandings from before are cleared up. Masaru has a hobby of playing the trumpet, which he started at a young age. Most often, he practices the song "Twinkle, twinkle Little Star" but later practices the song "Spring is Here" for Shiori when she is sick in the hospital. Masaru also shares the fear of ghost that Hazuki exhibits, leaving him unable to move at times. He oftens mumbles "Majo Rika" when threaten by paranormal suspicion, a habit he learned from Hazuki. Appearance Masaru has greenish hair, and sea-green eyes. He is mostly seen in a partly unbottom purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, baggy tan pants, and gray shoes. He also has a habit of keeping his hands in his pockets. Relationships *Hazuki Fujiwara: A childhood friend of Masaru. Masaru has a very close relationship with Hazuki that develops throughout the length of the series. As the story progresses, Hazuki serves as a possible love interest for he shows great concern of her in various episodes. Despite being indifferent at times, Masaru is generally open with his relationship with Fujiwara and at times shows hints of jealousy when concerning Fujio. They eventually become a couple. *Seki Sensei: In the beginning, Yada wasn't too keen to trust Seki Sensei but he soons comes to trust her. Seki Sensei can relate to Masaru in a number of ways which lets her better understand him and shows Masaru that he can rely on her at times of trouble. Their relationship is shown in episode 15 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp and a number of other episodes. *Takeshi Hasebe''': '''Masaru starts off having a rivalry with Hasebe but as time goes along, they become friends without even noticing it. They may have been repelled to each other before because they were so alike. *Shiori Nakayama: They share many things in common, one of those being that their mother died when they were extremely young. Though he does not have any romantic interest in Shiori, he does show concern for her. One time this is proven is when he works to visit and cheer up Nakayama as she's in the hospital. He also writes her a song to play on his trumpet, in order to help her get well faster. Category:Sprite chronicles characters